


Siren's Song

by Val_Brown



Category: Kris Allen (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Double Penetration, M/M, Sirens, Slight Dub/Con, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/pseuds/Val_Brown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Mermaid tales Captain Thomas Ratliff heard were true? What if they were different?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siren's Song

“Captain!”

Captain Thomas Ratliff turned towards the voice calling to him. He smiled at the young boy he hired on in their last port. “What is it Taylor?”

“There’s a storm coming sir, it looks like it may be really bad,” Taylor said as he pointed to the west where the sky was black. Nodding Thomas turned toward his crew.

“Terrance, Neil, I want you both on the lines. Adam and Sasha, start getting everything down below. Taylor you go help Brooke lock things up in the galley,” Thomas turned to the wheel, guiding them away from the oncoming storm. That’s when he heard the singing. Turning his head he saw something in the water just past the bow. At first he thought it was just a school of fish, and then he saw the arms and head of a man. Shaking his head, Thomas looked again; the man was still there, keeping pace with the ship.

At that moment Terrance cried out, “Captain! Watch out!” as a rope came flying through the air catching Thomas across the chest, knocking him overboard. Thomas had a moment where he cursed the Universe before he felt the cold water splash around him, pulling him down. Struggling with his wool jacket, Thomas wiggled free as he felt arms wrap around his chest pulling him to the surface.

Thomas sputtered as they broke the surface, turning his head to see who pulled him up. Large brown eyes stared at him as what looked like a school of fish popped to the surface of the water around them.

“What the…” Thomas whispered as human heads broke the surface, brown eyes watching him as the man fish pulled him toward a large cave in the water. Thomas looked back and saw his ship sailing off, his crew yelling for him in the dark. “My ship!”

“They’ll be back Captain, they always come back,” a melodic voice whispered in his ear as he was pulled closer toward the cave. Suddenly the air was filled with the singing again, beautiful singing. Lichen glowed around them, giving the cave an eerie glow, as mellifluous words flowed around Thomas the further they floated into the cave.  
“Where are we?” Thomas looked around, seeing the others either floating around them or pulling themselves onto the rocks. That’s when he noticed they didn’t have feet… or legs. They had tails, like fish. “Mermaids.”

“Actually Sirens, but same thing I guess,” the one that pulled Thomas along said. “My name is Kris.”

“You have a tail too?” Thomas asked as he squinted at the black water, trying to see if Kris had a tail as well.

“Not a tail, I’m… different,” Kris said softly as something slick wrapped around Thomas’ waist, tugging at the buttons of his waistcoat.

“What?!” Thomas tried to pull away only to be held tighter, something else sliding up his leg, tugging at the front tie of his breeches. Looking down, Thomas saw them, slick black/blue tentacles wrapped around him, tugging at his clothes. “What are you?”

He cocked his head watching Thomas as he opened his mouth and began to sing. A soft lilting melody filled the cavern, the other voices joining in, and Thomas felt as if he was floating in the air, the tentacles tugging at his clothes, peeling them from his body. Thomas tried to fight, but the song pulled the strength from his body; all he could do was relax into the hold Kris had on him. More tentacles tugged at his clothes, pulling them from his body, and Thomas watched as the other Sirens took his clothing and placed it on the rocks. His thoughts came back to the Siren who was holding him, tentacles sliding over his body. Thomas groaned as he felt one slide its way up his thigh gently caressing his cock as it floated in the water.

“I… what are you doing?” Thomas gasped as he felt it coil, stroking his flesh, making it harden and pulse.

“What I was created to do…” Kris let his hands slide over Thomas’ shoulders, one hand firmly against the back of his neck. Pulling Thomas forward Kris pressed their lips together, his tongue sliding over Thomas’, his hands squeezing Thomas’ neck, tugging at his hair.

Thomas moaned into Kris’ mouth, his hands coming out of the water to grasp at Kris, to pull him closer. Thomas slid his fingers into Kris’ hair as a tentacle slipped between his cheeks, pressing at his hole. Gasping, Thomas tried to push way.

“What… Wait…” Thomas moaned as the tip pressed inside. “Oh Gods…”

“Yessss,” Kris hissed as he pressed the tentacle further inside, the one around Thomas’ cock squeezing, pulling, the tip brushing over the head, dipping into the slit. Slowly, the tentacle pressed more deeply into his hole, pulsing inside, moving as smoothly as the water around them.

Thomas helplessly held onto Kris as the tentacles moved over and inside his body, drawing sighs and cries from him. The feeling of the tentacle was like nothing he had ever felt before; he couldn’t help the way his body clenched down as it moved, as he cried out when it pressed against him inside.

Slowly a second tentacle pressed in against the first, slipping inside. Moaning at the full feeling, Thomas panted against Kris’ open mouth, water lapping over his shoulders, hitting his chin as they floated together. The tentacle around his cock slowly sped up its movements, tightening then loosening as it slid over his flesh; the tip slipping inside sent him over the edge. Crying out, Thomas clutched at Kris as he spilled his seed into the black water around them. Kris kissed his mouth as the tentacles slipped from his body, slowly releasing Thomas to float towards the rocks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thomas opened his eyes as the sunlight burned through the early morning fog. He sat up, pushing the hair out of his face; he could hear voices in the distance. Standing up on the rocks he could see his ship anchored out and small boats coming for him. Wading into the water he couldn’t help but smile as Taylor leapt from the boat, rushing toward him.

“Captain! You’re alright! We thought we lost you, then a boy came to us in port and said you were here on the rocks,” Taylor said as he threw his arms around Thomas’ waist.

“A boy? What boy?” Thomas asked as he let Taylor lead him to the boat that would take them back to the ship.

“We brought him with us, he’s willing to help in the infirmary and the galley if we need him. You can meet him when we get back, Captain,” Terrance said as he clapped Thomas on the shoulder, glad that the boy was right.

~~~~~~~~~~

Climbing onto the ship, Thomas was greeted with an ecstatic crew. Brooke declared this a special day and went to the galley to prepare a feast. Thomas waved a hand at his crew and went to his cabin to clean up and change his clothing. He tried not to think about the strange dream he had, about the beautiful creature in the water, or the song he couldn’t seem to get out of his mind.

~~~~~~~~~~

Walking through the lower part of the ship toward the galley, Thomas heard the song, the one that the creatures were singing. Turning sharply, he followed the voice to the galley.

“What is that song?” Thomas asked the boy at the counter. His breath caught in his throat when he saw the boy’s face. “It’s you!”

“Hello Thomas,” Kris smiled over the pile of potatoes he was cutting and set his knife down as he walked over to the speechless Captain.

“But I thought…” Thomas couldn’t believe the creature… Kris was standing, _standing on legs._ Where were the tentacles? Didn’t he need to be in water? So many questions were running through his head as he stared at the beautiful boy.

“I told you I was different,” Kris smiled as he pressed a kiss to Thomas’ mouth.


End file.
